


Slave Queen

by swanqueenfangirl



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dom Emma, Dom/sub, F/F, sub regina
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:06:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swanqueenfangirl/pseuds/swanqueenfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mistress Emma is playing with her favorite toy, her slave queen. One shot. femslash. Very short just trying to see how people feel about Sub Regina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slave Queen

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own these characters if I did they would be canon

Regina arched her back off the bed trying to get closer to Emma. "I don't think so Madam Mayor." She said in a stern, sexual tone as she pushed Regina back down on the bed. "Don't forget who's in charge here."

"Well I am the mayor." Remarked Regina sarcastically. She knew that comment was going to get her punished, but she didn't care. In fact she liked getting Mistress Swan mad at here. The best sex was when they would fight out in public especially when Regina won the arguments. She remembers the first time they had sex. It was right after that fist fight in the graveyard. Having someone put her on the ground like that had never got her hotter.

Regina was thrown back into the moment when Emma grabbed her face, squeezing, pulling her toward hers. "That might be so, but not in my bed. You just say things like that to make me punish you don't you, my slave queen?" Regina gave her a twisted smile and nodded. Emma threw Regina's head back on the bed. Regina was becoming sexual frustrated, her body was demanding to be touched by her savior's hands. But all Emma has done was use whips and cropping tools. She fought against her restraints that kept her arms and legs tethered to the bed. Emma stood back and watched as her pet's perfect body shimmered in the light of full moon that was peeking through curtains of the window. "Do you want me, my slave queen?" Emma felt herself get wet. She loved the name she gave Regina; slave queen. The thought that she had this magically powerful queen obeying her every command was enough to drive her crazy.

"Yes." she whimpered out. Emma came down hard on Regina's body with her whip. Regina flinched in pain and moaned with pleasure.

"Yes what."

"Yes Mistress."

"That's my good girl."


End file.
